unFAITHful
by GuitarGrrrl
Summary: COMPLETE! another fic about willow and faith...and the btvs gang
1. Default Chapter

Previously on GuitarGrrrl's version of Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire  
Slayer:  
Bronze Int. Night:  
Cut to: Willow collapsing onto the bathroom floor.  
Cut to: We see Faith carrying Willow home.  
Faith: "C'mon Red wake up!"  
V.O. Dawn: "Oh my God! Willow!" (She is still laying unconscious in Faith's  
arms.  
Cut Summers' House. Int.: Buffy: "What did you do to her?!"  
Cut to Buffy and Kennedy on the front porch:  
Buffy: "I forgave Willow, I have to forgive Faith. I may not trust her all  
the way yet, but I know she  
wouldn't hurt Willow."  
Cut to int. Willow's bedroom.  
Kennedy V.O.: "I wonder what's going on in there."  
Cut to morning (5:00 a.m.) Willow's bedroom: We see a smiling Faith climb  
into Willow's bed.  
Cut to morning Willow's bedroom:  
Kennedy screamed like an angry teenager and pulled Faith up out of the bed  
by her shoulders. She has  
Faith pinned to the wall. V.O. Willow: "Kennedy get let go of Faith."  
  
V.O. Buffy: "How is she?"  
Cut to Afternoon; Willow's room:  
"How's my little weeping Willow?" Faith whispered. "C'mon Red. Take a  
shower and get dressed. We  
have things to do......"If you're not downstairs in thirty minutes I'm coming  
in here and dragging your  
ass out of bed, even if I have to throw you over my shoulder to do it."  
Cut to basement: We see Faith smoking a cigarette on the cot. Buffy enters.  
Faith looks pensive.  
Faith: "It's Willow... I mean, Red. ... I just feel bad about... everything."  
Buffy: "Wow, Faith with feelings. This is new."  
  
Ext. Summers' House:  
We see Kennedy watching sadly from the window.  
V.O. Willow: "Faith what's going on?"  
V.O. Faith: "Just—just come on."  
Cut to the cemetery: Faith: "It took me a while to find it, but this is  
what I did earlier. I knew you  
wouldn't do it yourself, so I had to make you." Faith gave Willow's hand a  
little squeeze and released it  
from her own. V.O. Faith: "Tara." we see Tara's headstone.  
Cut to: Willow crying on her knees in front of Tara's grave.  
Cut to: Faith laying flowers next to Willow.  
Cut to: Faith kissing Willow's forehead.  
Cut to: Willow and Faith walking home. We see them arrive at the Summers'  
doorstep.  
Faith: "Goodnight, Red."  
Faith pulled Willow in for a hug and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
Cut to: Morning. Buffy and Faith are on the back porch.  
Faith: "So now you hate me even more for trying to do something nice?"  
Buffy: "No, Faith. I don't hate you so much anymore. —If you break her  
heart, or if you're just playing  
games, you'll have to answer to me, got it?"  
Cut to Willow and Faith on the side of the house talking:  
Faith: "I don't want to cause any more trouble or pain in your life,  
Red...Look at me, Willow...Look at  
me when I'm trying to tell you that I feel the same. I wanna know you. I  
wanna show you who I am, I  
wanna—"  
V.O. Willow: "Just kiss me already"  
We see the two women kissing intensely.  
Fade to black  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.  
I am just borrowing them.  
--------------------------  
  
Two weeks have passed,  
  
Int. Summers' house.  
  
Willow is laying on her stomach, on her bed. She's got one hand on her chin  
and the other is writing in  
her journal.  
^Well, it's been one hell of a ride these past few weeks. I've been to  
visit Tara three times since Faith  
took me that one night. It's weird, I go there to tell how much I miss her,  
love her still...but I end up  
talking about Faith. I keep thinking about her lips, how the felt on mine,  
her body pressed up against me.  
And then I wonder if it was too much for her...because it's been two weeks  
and she hasn't said but three  
words to me...^  
There is a knock at Willow's door.  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey." Willow looks up to see Kennedy standing there with her thumbs in her  
pockets.  
"Um... Hi... Can I help you?" Willow was not in the mood for this one.  
"Well, we haven't really talked since you've been so close with Faith  
lately."  
"I haven't been close with Faith, I haven't spoken to her in two weeks."  
"So, you're just blowing off everyone now?"  
"No, everybody else is getting all avoidy, I'm just Willow."  
"Oh..." Kennedy looks down and then up again, "So you wanna go get coffee  
and talk or something?"  
"Oh, no. No "coffee." I know what you're up to missy."  
"Well then can we just talk for a minute?"  
"Then what do you call what we're doing? Because I call it avoiding."  
Willow sat up.  
"Avoiding what?"  
"I'm avoiding you, Faith's avoiding me. Dawn's the middle-man and Buffy is  
in outer-space."  
"Ok...If you're avoiding me then why don't you leave?"  
"It's MY room!"  
"Right... I just wanna say I'm sorry Will."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"Trying to push you into something, for not listening, for being an uber-  
bitch."  
"And?"  
"And I don't know what else to say Willow. I didn't think about what I was  
doing."  
"Bored."  
"What?"  
"I'm bored," Willow said, "Of you and your excuses. (Mimicking) "I'm sorry,  
I didn't mean it. I didn't  
know" Well, if you'd have listened you would have known. I told you no  
right from the beginning."  
Kennedy looked at her blankly.  
"The only business I have with you is that you're a potential slayer and I  
have to work the mojo with this  
Scythe thingy. And, actually, I don't even have to interact with you for  
that, so I think you need to leave  
now. See—resolve face." Willow sat on the bed still making her resolve face  
until Kennedy turned and  
walked out of the room. She slammed the door behind her.  
  
Willow went back to her journal.  
  
Cut to the living room.  
Buffy was giving one of her famous speeches and everyone looked rather  
bored.  
"What you guys don't agree with me?"  
"We don't wanna sit around here and listen to what to prepare for. Let's  
get in there and kick some  
demon butt!" Kennedy said in a very cocky voice.  
"Yo guys, listen, I know this sucks, but B's right," Faith said as she  
looked at the older slayer, "She may  
talk a lot (Buffy gave her a dirty look) but she's been in this much longer  
than any of us. (Turning to  
Buffy) I know they need to work on their skills, so let's show 'em how it's  
done."  
"Alright. What'd you have in mind?"  
  
Faith whispers something to Buffy. Everyone looks at the two slayers with  
questioning eyes. 


	2. chapter 2

Cut to Willow's room.  
  
The redheaded Wicca is sitting on her floor, legs folded. She is floating a rose around her room. Her thoughts went back to a time when she and Tara tried to make something float. She smiled sadly, but peacefully and relaxed into the moment.  
  
"Willow? It's me—Dawn." The teenager was standing outside the witch's door.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, What's up? –I mean, come in."  
  
"You ok in here?"  
  
"Yeah- why?"  
  
"I dunno, I just wanted to see how you were doing... and also tell you that Buffy is taking the girls out and I don't wanna be stuck with Andrew AGAIN! So, um...could you take us to the Bronze?"  
  
"I dunno Dawn. Last time I was there—"  
  
"Will, it's under-age night. There won't be any alcohol."  
  
"I'm not sure Dawnie, I'm not really in the mood to go out."  
  
"What are you gonna do then? Sit in here and float pencils all night?"  
  
"Roses."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was floating a rose when you came up here."  
  
"Oh...I was just joking, but..ok...where is it?"  
  
"I guess it's around here somewhere.... alright, fine I'll take you and Andrew to the Bronze."  
  
"Yessss!" Dawn squealed. "What made you change your mind? No, wait. Don't answer that don't wanna risk you changing your mind again. I'm gonna go get ready." Dawn babbled as she walked to her room to get dressed.  
  
Willow stood and began to look for the flower she was playing with. She saw something glowing near the closet. Willow walked over to it, and under the pile of clothes on the floor she found the flower she was looking for. "How'd you get all the way over here?" Willow exclaimed. She bent down to pick up the rose. Under it she saw a picture frame lying facedown on the floor. The red head picked it up slowly and tears formed in her eyes. It was a picture of her and Tara. They were outside under a tree, holding hands. They were both smiling, and looked so happy.  
  
^Goddess, I don't think I can remember what it's like to smile like that. She made me so happy.^  
  
Just then, Faith's words echoed in her head, 'You're the only one who can do that Willow. You're the only one who can make you happy.'  
  
^I wonder how Faith got to be so smart. She never showed so much insight before.... before she went to jail.^  
  
Cut to:  
  
The Summers' basement.  
  
Buffy and Faith are warming up for their outing with the girls. They're sparring wile in conversation.  
  
"You think they're ready for something like that?" Buffy said and she took a swing at Faith, which Faith blocked.  
  
"Good one, B. Next time, actually, hit me," Faith smirked, "I don't know why you doubt them so much. You've seen them train."  
  
"Yeah, but I need them in the final fight. We need them."  
  
"We need them to be ready B, and the only way to get ready..." Faith said as she knocked Buffy to the floor.  
  
"Is to fall down and get back up again," Buffy finished. Faith held out a hand to help her opponent off the floor. "Where the hell'd you learn that?"  
  
"See, I picked up a few things in the big house." Faith smiled.  
  
The two slayers sat down on the floor to stretch and sat in silence for a moment. Several minutes later Buffy broke in: "So, how are things with you and Will?"  
  
"There's no thing."  
  
"Oh, right. And I date perfectly normal human boys." Buffy laughed. "You're not laughing with me. It was funny... C'mon, Faith. You can talk to me."  
  
"I dunno, B. She's fragile. And I can't handle fragile things. I break them. I don't wanna do that to her."  
  
"You really care about her, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, B. For the first time in my life, I care about somebody, hardcore. I just don't wanna push. I don't wanna be...I don't wanna.."  
  
"You don't wanna do what Kennedy did?"  
  
"I don't want her to be with me until she loves herself. She needs time."  
  
"Have you told her this?"  
  
"Yep. And then she kissed me." Faith was sitting on the floor. Her legs were pulled in close to her chest and she was hugging them tightly. Her chin was resting on her knees.  
  
"She what? Spill! How was it?"  
  
"Amazing. Her lips are so soft and her tongue so sweet. She tasted so fresh and every time I see her I just wanna take her in my arms and do it again. I've never been kissed like THAT. And certainly not by another girl," Faith confessed.  
  
"So, then what happened?"  
  
"That was it. That was the last time we spoke."  
  
"Faith!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You have to talk to her!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not? She has to know you care."  
  
"She knows."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"No, I just I don't want to cause her any more trouble. I don't wanna be a burden. I got shit of my own, B." With that, Faith stood and left the basement, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Cut to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, what's the big rush?"  
  
"It's Mister, remember? And, I can't talk. I gotta get ready. Willow's taking me and Andrew to the Bronze." Dawn ran upstairs to get continue primping.  
  
"Andrew and I," Faith yelled. "Oh god, did I really just do that?" 


	3. chapter 3

Faith sat alone at the kitchen table going over their plan to help prepare the girls for the fight against the First, but she couldn't stop thinking about one particular girl.  
  
Faith's POV  
  
^Why am I so stupid?! I told Red I'd be there for her, and then I bailed. I've been avoiding her for the past two weeks, but she's all I think about. I don't know if I can do it. I've never been in a relationship that wasn't about sex. I've never been in a situation where I really cared about someone, and knew that they cared about me too. I know red's got a lot to go through, but I'm scared. I got shit, too. I just can't keep my mind off her lips. Her kisses were so sweet, so...intense. Every time I see her I wanna kiss her again. That's why I haven't been talking to her. Because I can't look her in those big, bright green eyes, and not kiss her. I don't wanna ruin it. I always mess these kinds of things up.^  
  
Faith heard some dishes clanking around and looked up. Willow was standing at the sink washing some dishes, her back to Faith.  
  
"How long've you been there?" ^She must've walked in while I was thinking...^  
  
"Long enough for you to completely ignore everything I just said apparently."  
  
"God, I'm sorry Willow. I guess I was lost in my thoughts." Faith said. She stood and walked over to the red head.  
  
"Sure. Whatever. I'm busy here. You can get back to your ignoring me now." Willow said monotonously.  
  
"Willow, look at me." Willow didn't move. She just continued to wash the dishes that were in the sink. "C'mon, Willow. I really want to talk to you." Faith put her hand on Willow's shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me." Willow said coldly as she shrugged the hand off her shoulder.  
  
"Willow!! We're ready!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Saved by the bell." Willow said blankly as she grabbed her keys off the table and left.  
  
Faith's POV ^You blew it. You definitely blew it Faith.^  
  
The Brunette slayer was left standing alone in the kitchen.  
  
^I should have told her. Should have told her earlier, why this is so hard for me, to just into this relationship. She wouldn't understand.^  
  
Faith heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen.  
  
"Willow?" Faith said hopefully.  
  
"Oh God, here we go." Kennedy said.  
  
"I thought you split."  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you Faith."  
  
"Doesn't matter to me. Couldn't care less."  
  
"What's wrong with you? Trouble in paradise?" Kennedy said teasingly.  
  
"There was no paradise to begin with. How can there be trouble in something you don't have."  
  
"That's the trouble, that it doesn't exist. There will never be anything between you and Will, got it?" Kennedy said angrily.  
  
"I know." Faith said sadly.  
  
Buffy entered the kitchen, hearing the last few things that were said.  
  
"C'mon guys, everyone else is waiting."  
  
Kennedy walked outside to meet the other girls and Buffy grabbed Faith by the arm. "C'mon, you can find Willow later. Take your frustrations out on some vamps."  
  
"How did you know I wanted to find—"  
  
"I know that look, Faith. I've worn it many times." Buffy hugged her sister slayer, "Don't worry about Kennedy, she's dog meat."  
  
"I know."  
  
The slayers then went outside to meet their trainees. --------------------  
  
cut to: Willow's driving Xander's car to the bronze. Dawn is in the front seat, Andrew is in the back.  
  
"Will, are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... yeah, I'm fine Dawnie."  
  
"Then why did you just pass the Bronze?"  
  
"I did? Oooh. I'm sorry guys."  
  
"It's ok Willow, I don't mind. Dawn's gonna make me dance and um...we could go to the arcade instead?" Andrew piped up from the back seat.  
  
"NO!" Both Dawn and willow said at the same time.  
  
"Alright, you guys don't have to be so harsh, it was just a suggestion." Andrew whined.  
  
"I'm turning around and we're going to the Bronze. I need a night of dancing and fun." Willow said happily.  
  
"And maybe you'll meet a nice girl to get Faith off your mind." Dawn joked.  
  
"Maybe I will." The red head smiled. ^If only she were here tonight, I could so make her jealous.^  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Cut to: The cemetery. Buffy, Faith and the potentials are walking around, patrolling.  
  
"Alright guys, here's the deal. Faith and I find the vamps. You guys kill 'em."  
  
"But what if they kill us first?" one of the potentials said shyly.  
  
"They won't," Faith said. "It's in your blood, the need, the want, to beat the bad guy.  
  
They heard some rustling of leaves nearby.  
  
"What was that?" Vi said.  
  
"Probably just a raccoon, or a squirrel." Kennedy joked, trying to hide her own fear.  
  
"Vampire," Buffy said with conviction.  
  
"It's always a vampire," Faith finished the older slayer's sentence. ----------  
  
Cut to the bronze int.: We see lots of people dancing, including Dawn. Andrew and Willow are sitting at a table checking out the crowd.  
  
Faith VO "It's always a vampire.  
  
"Who are you looking at Willow?"  
  
"See that blonde over there?" Willow points to a girl with short, spikey blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah—"Andrew said.  
  
"She's got potential."  
  
"She's ok, I guess."  
  
"Aww c'mon Andrew, who were you checkin out?"  
  
"Um...n-nobody."  
  
"Oh yeah, ok. It was probably that guy over there." Willow pointed to a tall, dark, handsome fella.  
  
"Ewww. I don't go for that stuff."  
  
"So, you're not gay?"  
  
"I'm not into vampires."  
  
"So you are gay?" Willow giggled, realizing what Andrew said, "Vampire? He's a vampire? How can you tell from here?"  
  
"You must really miss Faith."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Willow kept her eyes fixed on the girl she'd been staring at earlier.  
  
"Because you don't even care that there's a vampire over there."  
  
"Shh! Someone will hear you. Go tell Dawn and she'll take care of it. She's been training with the potentials." Willow said. She didn't care about the dumb vamp. She wanted to get Faith off her mind. The redhead finally got the courage to approach the blonde. Willow got out of her chair, stood confidently and walked up to the young woman. "So, do you dance or do you just stand against the wall and stare at the crowd?"  
  
"I d-dance," the girl said shyly. "Just not very often."  
  
"C'mon," Willow held out her hand. The blonde grabbed a hold of it and smiled. Willow led her new friend to the dance floor.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this, I'm not very good." The blonde girl stumbled over her words.  
  
"Don't talk. Just dance." Willow wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. They were dancing close together, their bodies rubbing together. Willow forgot about everything, except this girl that was in her grasp.  
  
In the background we see Dawn approach the vampire. cut to Dawn:  
  
"I think it's time for you to leave pal."  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do, little girl."  
  
"I'm not just a little girl. I have a very powerful family and if you knew who my sister is, you'd turn and walk away."  
  
Cut to cemetery:  
  
Dawn VO: "She's the slayer.  
  
We see Buffy and Faith and the potentials running from some vamps.  
  
"So, this is what we do, run?" Kennedy asked. No one responded to her.  
  
Faith led them into an empty warehouse.  
  
They all stopped.  
  
"What are we doing? Shouldn't we kick some ass?" Kennedy said.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are gonna kick some ass." Buffy said.  
  
"See ya later." Faith waved as she took the blonde slayers arm and the two proceeded to walk out of the warehouse together, hand in hand with looks of amusement and victory on their faces.  
  
"So, you think they'll be ok?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's about time they had some action... hey whaddya say we Bronze it?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Aww C'mon Faithy, come play!"  
  
"Alright." Faith said reluctantly. She knew Willow was going to be there and she didn't want to run into her, but she couldn't let Buffy have all the fun by herself.  
  
As Faith and Buffy were walking away from the warehouse, the vamps that were chasing them finally caught up.  
  
"Where's the party?" the first vamp said.  
  
"Oh, um...right in that warehouse. Lots of teenage flesh. Have fun boys." Buffy called out.  
  
"B, what's gotten into you?"  
  
"I just need a break from this slayer gig. C'mon- to the Bronze!" Buffy said cheerily. Faith followed, watching in amusement. "Let's just have fun tonight."  
  
"You think the girls can handle those vamps?"  
  
"They'll be fine."  
  
The two women began walking off toward the Bronze. 


	4. chapter 4

Cut to the Bronze, Int.:  
  
Dawn is standing in front of the tall vampire. "The slayer?" the vamp asked.  
  
"Yeah, the chosen one."  
  
"Didn't she die?"  
  
"Well, yeah but then she got better..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"You better leave before something bad happens to you."  
  
"Like what? You gonna call big sis on your cell phone and tell her a big mean vampire wants to eat you?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna kick your ass." The vamp laughed, letting his guard down. Dawn took a swing at him, but he dodged it.  
  
"That all you got, mini me?"  
  
Dawn didn't say anything. She lunged toward the vampire and grabbed him around the waist. She picked him up and threw him over her head. He slammed into the door. Dawn kicked it open and dragged him out into the alley. The vamp tried to stand up, but Dawn came crashing down on him full force. She straddled his chest so he couldn't get up, but he was kicking his legs trying to hurt Dawn. She was fumbling in her pockets, looking for a stake.  
  
"Oh my God! Dawn! Heads up!" Buffy shouted from the front of the alley as she tossed a stake over to her little sister.  
  
"Thanks sis." Dawn said. She caught the stake and dusted the vamp. "See, I can take care of myself. Oh. Here, you can have Mister Pointy back."  
  
"Thank you." Buffy smiled. "I'm proud of you Dawn."  
  
"Really? You're proud? Not mad?"  
  
"Yeah Dawnie, I'm proud."  
  
"Mister Pointy?" Faith looked at Buffy with confusion.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"And I thought I was the crazy one."  
  
The trio of women walked back in to the Bronze. "Let's hit that dance floor." Buffy said grabbing Dawn and Faith's hands and pulling them out on to the dance floor.  
  
Faith really didn't feel like dancing. She couldn't stop thinking about Willow. She rolled her eyes and went along with it, dancing to the music, but not really paying attention to it. She was busy scanning the crowd for the red head.  
  
"Looking for someone Faith?" Dawn shouted over the music and voices.  
  
"No, I was just thinking."  
  
"About her?" Dawn pointed to a red headed girl about ten feet away from them. It was Willow, and she was dancing with some blonde girl. "You were so deep in thought that you didn't even notice her."  
  
"I guess my mind is on overload. She doesn't wanna talk to me anyway."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I'm a jerk. Besides she looks like she's having fun. She deserves fun. I'm gonna go sit down."  
  
Faith walked over to a table and sat down. She remembered sitting at this table before...the night Willow got way too drunk and she had to carry her home. The night she realized that she was attracted to this red headed witch. Her elbow was resting on the table and her hand was holding her head up. She sat and stared blankly at the crowd, and trying not to stare at Willow, she listened intently to the words of the song. ("bring me to life" by evanescence).  
  
[I]How can you see into my eyes like open doors[/I]  
  
cut to Willow and blonde chick dancing.  
  
[I]leading you down into my core[/I] [I]where I've become so numb without a soul[/I]  
  
cut to Dawn checking out some guys with Buffy.  
  
[I]my spirit sleeping somewhere cold[/I] [I]until you find it there and lead it back home[/I]  
  
cut back to Faith, sitting and staring at Willow.  
  
[I](Wake me up)[/I] [I]Wake me up inside[/I] [I](I can't wake up)[/I]  
  
cut to the abandoned warehouse.  
  
[I]Wake me up inside[/I] [I](save me)[/I] [I]call my name and save me from the dark[/I]  
  
Amanda takes a swing at a vamp, but it's blocked. She does a roundhouse and kicks him in the jaw. The vamp falls to the ground, landing on his back. She hovers over him and stakes him. His dust flies up into her face.  
  
[I](Wake me up)[/I] [I]bid my blood to run[/I] [I](I can't wake up)[/I] [I]before I come undone[/I] [I](Save me)[/I]  
  
Vi has another vamp cornered, but it growls at her and she back away screaming.  
  
[I]save me from the nothing I've become[/I]  
  
"I'll handle this." Kennedy said.  
  
[I]now that I know what I'm without[/I] [I]you can't just leave me[/I] [I]breathe into me and make me real[/I] [I]bring me to life[/I]  
  
She charged in stake aimed and ready, but she missed and slammed into the wall, falling back onto her ass.  
  
[I](Wake me up)[/I] [I]Wake me up inside[/I] [I](I can't wake up)[/I] [I]Wake me up inside[/I] [I](Save me)[/I] [I]call my name and save me from the dark[/I]  
  
The vamp tried to get away, but another one of the girls was there stake in hand, and dusted him. Kennedy looks pissed.  
  
[I](Wake me up)[/I] [I]bid my blood to run[/I] [I](I can't wake up)[/I] [I]before I come undone[/I] [I](Save me)[/I]  
  
cut back to the bronze.  
  
[I]save me from the nothing I've become[/I] [I]Bring me to life[/I] [I](I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)[/I] [I]Bring me to life[/I]  
  
Buffy and Dawn are both now dancing with different boys. Willow, still dancing with blonde chick.  
  
[I]frozen inside without your touch[/I] [I]without your love darling only you[/I] [I]are the life among the dead[/I]  
  
We see Faith stand. She walks over to Willow and starts dancing behind her.  
  
[I]all this time I can't believe I couldn't see[/I] [I]kept in the dark but you were there in front of me[/I]  
  
Willow, unaware that it's Faith, turns around and begins dancing with this new person. She's got her eyes closed.  
  
[I]I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems[/I] [I]got to open my eyes to everything[/I]  
  
Willow and Faith are dancing; Faith pulls Willow in toward her so their bodies are touching. The red head opens her eyes at this gesture.  
  
[I]without a thought without a voice without a soul[/I] [I]don't let me die here[/I] [I]there must be something more[/I] [I]bring me to life[/I]  
  
"Faith! Let go of me."  
  
[I](Wake me up)[/I] [I]Wake me up inside[/I] [I](I can't wake up)[/I]  
  
Before Faith could speak Willow pulled out of the slayer's arms, and went back to her hot little blonde chick.  
  
[I]Wake me up inside[/I] [I](Save me)[/I] [I]call my name and save me from the dark[/I] [I](Wake me up)[/I]  
  
Faith stood there watching, but only for a minute.  
  
[I]bid my blood to run[/I] [I](I can't wake up)[/I] [I]before I come undone[/I]  
  
^I can't stand here like this any longer.^ Faith thought to herself.  
  
[I](Save me)[/I] [I]save me from the nothing I've become[/I]  
  
Faith grabbed Willow's shoulder and forced her to spin around. She looked at the red head right in those big green eyes of hers and placed a soft and gentle, but very passionate kiss, on her lips.  
  
[I](Bring me to life)[/I] [I]I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside[/I] [I](Bring me to life)[/I]  
  
As the song came to an end, Willow pulled out of the kiss.  
  
"You can't just kiss me and expect me to forget about the past two weeks."  
  
"I don't expect that. It's just—I can't stop thinking about that first kiss. We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, we do. But not here. Just—go and I'll find you later." Willow said with a subdued tone in her voice.  
  
Faith sighed and walked slowly away from Willow, her eyes fixated on the movements of one Miss Rosenburg. Willow had already turned around and went back to her dancing. Faith headed outside for a smoke. 


	5. chapter 5

Cut to warehouse ext.:  
  
"I don't believe they just left us in there with those vamps." Kennedy whined.  
  
"Yeah I know, you could have broken a nail." Amanda said sarcastically.  
  
They potential slayers started walking together back in the direction they came.  
  
"Where do you think they went?" Rona asked.  
  
"I don't know. We should just head straight home." Amanda said.  
  
"Hello! We're free! Let's party!" Kennedy shouted.  
  
The other girls shouted in agreement.  
  
"I don't know guys, we don't wanna get in trouble." Amanda spoke up again.  
  
"Ok, you go home and sit with G-man. We'll go to the Bronze." Kennedy said.  
  
The group began walking away from Amanda, in the direction of the Bronze.  
  
"Guys! Wait for me!" Amanda said as she ran to catch up with them.  
  
---------- cut to the Bronze ext.:  
  
Faith is leaning up against the wall smoking a cigarette. She notices several teenagers running towards her.  
  
"Oh, great. They didn't eat you." Faith said sarcastically.  
  
"Thought you'd gotten rid of me, Faith? Well, it'll take more than I few vamps for that." Kennedy said angrily.  
  
Vi laughed, "Yeah, you should've seen that look on her face when she fell right on her bum."  
  
"You have no room to talk." Kennedy retorted.  
  
"Not trying to get rid of you Kennedy. If I was, I would have succeeded. We were testing your strength, your abilities."  
  
"How's come you're standin' outside then? Instead of havin' a good time with my Red?"  
  
"She's not yours! ...And she's not mine either. She's just Willow. Besides, she's got some hot blonde on her arm tonight. Doesn't need me around. Doesn't need you either."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kennedy demanded.  
  
Sensing an argument, the rest of the potentials went inside.  
  
"Go in there. See for yourself, Red's taken to another woman."  
  
Kennedy went inside. We see Faith leaning against the wall, still smoking a cigarette. She slid down against the wall until she was sitting on the ground, one leg out in front of her, the other bent up, in toward her chest. Her arm was resting on her knee.  
  
Kennedy came out a moment later. "So I guess Red really is done with me."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Looked that way to me."  
  
"Bet you're happy now."  
  
"What makes you think I care. Aww, poor Kennedy's feelings got hurt. Better have a pity party."  
  
"What's with you? Why the sarcasm?"  
  
"That's just how Faith is." Kennedy and Faith looked up. They saw an unpleasant-looking vampire.  
  
"Fang, what's up? Long time. Miss me already?" Faith said as she stood.  
  
"I'm looking for Buffy."  
  
"As always... She's inside."  
  
"Thanks." Angel said with a serious tone.  
  
"Who was that?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"Angel. Buffy's ex-flame."  
  
"But he's a vampire."  
  
"Yeah. Your point?"  
  
"But Buffy's the slayer and—"  
  
"A slayer. She's A slayer, not THE." Faith began to walk away.  
  
"This is becoming a trend with you. Avoiding conversation."  
  
"I just don't wanna be here anymore. Especially with you."  
  
Faith kept walking but could hear footsteps behind her.  
  
"If you follow me I'll make you get eaten by a vampire."  
  
Kennedy just stood and watched, very confused, as Faith walked away.  
  
Cut to the Bronze int.:  
  
As the music slows couples start dancing. A handsome young boy asks Dawn to dance. Andrew sits with some potentials on couches in front of the stage. Buffy is met by a familiar feeling. She turns around and see Angel behind her.  
  
"Hi." Angel said sheepishly, "Oof." Angel said as Buffy hugged him tightly. "Glad to see you too."  
  
"Dance with me?" Buffy looked up into his big brown eyes. They held each other close as they began to dance.  
  
Kennedy walked inside, stood by the wall and stared at Willow.  
  
The blonde girl Willow had been dancing with all night tried to pull her in to dance to the slow song, but Willow pulled away. "Thank you." Was all that the red head said as she walked away.  
  
She noticed Kennedy standing by the door. She didn't look at her directly, but she knew she was there. She could see her silhouette in the periphery. She felt Kennedy's hand on her shoulder. Willow paused only long enough to push the hand away and slam the door in her face.  
  
cut to Angel and Buffy dancing:  
  
"So the necklace is supposed to be worn by a champion... not human, but with a soul." Angel said, looking Buffy square in the eye.  
  
"I'll make sure I give it to him then."  
  
"What? Who are you talking about...I'm the vampire with a soul."  
  
"You're not the champion, Angel," Buffy said frankly. She stopped their dance. The couple stood in the middle of the bronze talking quietly.  
  
"But I'm the only vampire—"  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Don't tell me he went and got all soulful too."  
  
"His soul's a little different than yours Angel."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He fought for it. He earned it back. You, were cursed with your soul."  
  
"What—How do you know for sure? I mean- what about the Shanshu?"  
  
"Maybe it wasn't meant for you."  
  
cut to Sunnydale High ext. night:  
  
Faith is sitting on a bench, facing away from the school. She's staring off into space. Lost in her thoughts. Faith let out a large sigh. Just then she felt a two very warm and soft hands on her shoulders. "Ok, you're warm, so you're not a vampire. And you hands are too soft to be a demon. So that probably means I can kick your ass."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Willow said, still standing behind the slayer.  
  
"Red! I thought—"  
  
"Don't talk. I'm in charge tonight. You owe me an explanation, a big two- week long one. At first I thought, maybe you didn't wanna kiss me, maybe I read her wrong. Was I out of line that night? But then, tonight, you kissed me and it was so powerful that I felt it in my toes. My heart began to race and my stomach was full of teeny tiny butterflies."  
  
The red head was smiling. So was the slayer. Willow sat on the back of the bench, with Faith on the seat between her legs. Willow was playing with Faith's hair as she spoke.  
  
"And then I almost forgot about the past two weeks, how cold you've been. I know something's not right with you Faith. I can see it in you, I'm not a dummy. Do you think just because you wouldn't talk to me I didn't notice? Wouldn't notice? What I did to you tonight, was but a taste of what I felt all week, all last week. Every time I tried to talk to you, you left the room, left the house even. If you don't want this—with me, then you need to tell me now. If you aren't attracted to me, if everything you said was a lie, I need to know, right here, right now."  
  
Faith was still sitting on the bench, Willow behind her. The red head's arms were wrapped around the slayer's body, and she was leaning forward in anticipation of an answer. The slayer leaned back into Willow just a little bit more, making herself more comfortable.  
  
"I'm scared, Willow."  
  
"Scared to talk to me? Scared of what Faith?"  
  
"I'm scared that I'll fall in love with you. I'm afraid that I'll fall in love with you, and you'll love me back, and then, I'll do something stupid to ruin it. All I do is let people down, so I figure I better get a head start, and run away from it, run away from you, before it's too late."  
  
"What are you talking about Faith? I'm—"  
  
"A lot happened to me in jail. I started to realize things I never realized before. I was having nightmares about the people I'd killed that they came back and killed me. I still have them, almost every night. I'm scared to go to sleep. And when I see you around the house, if you're smiling or if you serious, or sad, I just wanna curl up in your arms and fall asleep. But I'm afraid of what will happen if I have one of those dreams."  
  
Willow rested her cheek on top of Faith's head. She squeezed her in tighter with arms. "Afraid that I'll hold you and kiss away your tears?"  
  
"Afraid that I'll hurt you. Physically. I get violent in my dreams."  
  
"Oh." Willow was silent for a moment, then she finally spoke. "So that's why you didn't talk to me that whole time?" Faith didn't respond. "What happened to the Faith who told me she'd hold me? The woman who said she'd wipe my tears and listen to me babble, and make me smile? What happened to her these past two weeks."  
  
"No. There's more. I've been watching you. I've seen you go out. I know you've been by Tara's grave. I've followed, and watched. I saw you laugh and I saw you cry. I saw you smile." 


	6. chapter 6

Cut to the Bronze:  
  
"So you and Spike- when did this happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think I love him." Buffy said with a small smile.  
  
"Ok, that's my cue." Angel turned to leave.  
  
"Angel—"  
  
"It's better this way. Besides if Spike screws the world, someone's gotta be back up."  
  
Buffy stood and watched as her ex-lover walked away.  
  
"I heard what you said."  
  
"Busted," Buffy smirked.  
  
"Buffy, Andrew won't stop talking about Star Wars, can you make him disappear?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Find Willow, she's the girl for that."  
  
"She left."  
  
"What do you mean she left?"  
  
"She went to find Faith. They had some fight or something."  
  
"Alright, get everyone else. It's time to go home." Buffy said with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
cut to Sunndydale High School, ext.:  
  
Willow and Faith are still talking. Faith is still sitting on the bench, and Willow is sitting on the Back of the bench behind her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me—"  
  
"Just let me finish. I stood and I watched you and I was, I am so proud. To see that you're dealing, was, is so good. And I watched you fight with Kennedy. I've heard you giggling with Dawn. I've learned that you're mending your friendship with Buffy, and it's been a big, important two weeks for you Willow. I didn't wanna get in the way of all the progress you've made."  
  
"Maybe I'm not the one who isn't ready for this relationship." Willow said flatly. "You could have said something before I made a fool out of myself by kissing you and wasting my time thinking about you if—"  
  
"It's not like that Red. You were right on." Faith turned her head to meet Willow's eyes. "I've wanted to talk to you every day but I was too nervous."  
  
"Faith, miss bad ass? Nervous? Damn!" Willow smiled and looked down at Faith who was staring off into space.  
  
"I'm serious, Red. You're the first person I've opened up to since—well since my first watcher died."  
  
"Oh god. Faith, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok. I've been cold ever since. I was too busy trying to hide from my feelings, too busy trying to be the tough guy to let anybody notice there was anything wrong, or let anybody in  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah?" Faith looked up at the red headed woman hovering over her.  
  
Willow leaned down and kissed the brunette slayer lightly on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I need to know something," Willow said, ignoring Faith's question.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Promise me that the games are over. Promise me that you'll talk to me, tell me when things are on your mind. Show me the real Faith. Show me the strong, sexy, amazing woman that I know you are inside."  
  
Faith stood and took Willow's hands in her own. "I will. But you gotta do one thing for me?"  
  
Willow gave her a questioning look. "Yes?"  
  
"Kiss me again."  
  
Willow looked deep into the slayer's eyes. She rested her forehead against the other woman's forehead and said. "No."  
  
"But—"  
  
"But, it's your turn slayer. Your turn to answer a question."  
  
"OK"  
  
"I know the First is coming. I know there's a big battle ahead of us. And I know that we can't fight side by side..."  
  
Before Willow could finish talking, she felt two soft, full lips pressed firmly against hers.  
  
"I don't care if tomorrow's the end of the world, or what ever. Truth is, we don't know what's gonna happen, but it doesn't matter to me. I'll still want you. I'll still think about you. I'll still—"  
  
Faith kissed the babbling woman's lips again.  
  
"Are you trying to shut me up?"  
  
Faith leaned in for another kiss.  
  
"Come on! You can't just keep kissing me."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
Faith leaned in one last time to kiss Willow. Her lips were just as soft as she remembered. Their tongues danced, lips pursed. Willow's arms immediately went around Faith's waist and Faith's hands went straight behind Willows neck. She was playing with the red hair she's so longed to touch, to smell, to pull.  
  
Their kiss had deepened. Both Faith and Willow knew there was much more to be talked about, but they were both too involved in one another to care at the moment. Willow's hands moved up to rest on Faith's chest. Faith slowly traced a path from Willow's hair down to her stomach with one hand. She grasped the front of Willow's jeans and pulled the red head's body closer to her, so she could feel more of the energy that was radiating off of the witch.  
  
The two women were interrupted by Buffy who seemingly appeared out of no where.  
  
"Well, look at the lovebirds."  
  
Faith broke the kiss. "Hey B. Can't you see we're having a very important conversation?"  
  
Faith didn't take her eyes off of Willow's.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You had to be talking about that girl Willow cheated on you with all night."  
  
"What? Buffy I just danced with her." Willow said defensively.  
  
"It's ok, Willow. It's not like we're dating or anything."  
  
"That's right. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore."  
  
"What're you talkin about B?" Faith and Willow both turned their heads to look at their friend.  
  
"I'm talking about the end. It's coming and you'll all die. Especially that little army you've got going. Those potentials lack serious potential. In order to call them as slayers, certain other slayers have to die."  
  
With that, "Buffy" disappeared before their eyes.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Faith asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I better get to Giles. He can help us figure it."  
  
Faith helped Willow off the bench and together they walked back to the Summers' house, hand in hand.  
  
-----  
  
Buffy had just walked the girls and Dawn and Andrew home from the Bronze. Ext. Summers' house.:  
  
"I gotta find Willow and Faith."  
  
"Buffy, be careful."  
  
"I will Dawnie. Thanks." The slyer hugged her sister and started running.  
  
^God where could they be?^ Buffy thought as she ran through the streets.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow shouted.  
  
"Is it really her?" Faith whispered.  
  
"I think so....BUFFY!" The red head yelled even louder.  
  
"Will!" Buffy was out of breath. "What happened to you guys?"  
  
"Faith ran off cause I was all-- with the grumpy, and then I found her and then you were there but it wasn't you and—"  
  
"Slow down, Red, you'll give yourself a headache." Faith smiled.  
  
"Ok, let's get home and we'll talk about it there." Buffy said.  
  
----------- Cut to the Summers residence, int.:  
  
"So then Buffy disappeared. But it wasn't really Buffy, because then Buffy came running toward us a minutes later." Willow said.  
  
"It couldn't have been a ghost, right? I mean Buffy's not dead."  
  
"It's the First."  
  
"What Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The first evil. The one that drove Angel mad when he got his soul." Spike said seriously.  
  
"I don't understand. What did she want with me and Red?"  
  
"It was trying to psych you out. Make you twitch." Spike said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Willow, perhaps you could go through your books, learn more about the First, see if there's anything you can do."  
  
"Sure thing Giles. I'll get right on it," Willow stood and turned "...Faith, are you coming?"  
  
"Red, you know research isn't my kind of thing."  
  
"C'mon. It'll be fun."  
  
"Fun like pulling teeth." Faith groaned.  
  
Willow grabbed the brunette slayer's hand and dragged her up to her room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Giles asked.  
  
"You don't wanna know." Buffy grinned. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cut to Willow's room.  
  
"You didn't bring me here to research, did you?"  
  
"Nope." The witch said, then she placed her hands on Faith's cheeks and gently kissed those crimson lips she'd been thinking about all day, night, all week.  
  
"So are we finishing the 'conversation' we were having earlier?"  
  
"Not so fast, slayer. I've got some explaining to do."  
  
"Kay."  
  
"That blonde you saw me dancing with, I only did it to make you jealous."  
  
"I don't care. You were pissed off. You had every right."  
  
"But Buffy said-"  
  
"That wasn't Buffy, remember? It was evil. Pure evil, trying to make us scared."  
  
Faith took Willow into a loving embrace.  
  
"Thank you." Willow whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"This. Hugging me, and listening."  
  
"Anytime, Red. Anytime."  
  
"You mean it this time?" Willow looked deep into the slayer's eyes.  
  
"Yes. I just freaked, Willow. I got so scared."  
  
"Are you done being scared?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to make you cry like I did. I don't want—"  
  
"What do you want then Faith? Don't be afraid to have what you want."  
  
"I want you. I want you in my life, in my arms."  
  
"You know, you don't always have to be the strong one, Faith."  
  
"But that's who I am. I'm supposed to protect you guys, and make sure everything's ok."  
  
"But you're more than just that. You're fiery, and bold, you're sensitive and smart and beautiful." The red head said confidently.  
  
"Are you trying to make you blush?"  
  
"I'm trying to tell you that the past two weeks with out you... have been unbearable, unhappy, un- Faith-full. and I don't wanna be without you anymore."  
  
Faith looked at the woman in front of her, with tears in her eyes. She rested her head against Willow's chest and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."  
  
Willow continued to comfort Faith as they stood and held each other.  
  
To be continued...  
  
feedback is welcomed and appreciated. :D 


End file.
